


I Was Blind But Now I Can See

by Actual_Dunwich_Horror



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: And in love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Petey is emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Dunwich_Horror/pseuds/Actual_Dunwich_Horror
Summary: Of course Elias would get injured. Fucking of course.That’s the hard thing about getting injured during a game; no one expects it to happen until they’re suddenly down on the ice.(Elias gets injured during a game. Brock takes care of him.)
Relationships: Brock Boeser/Elias Pettersson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	I Was Blind But Now I Can See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mackboeser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackboeser/gifts).

> This is pure fiction! If you found this by googling yourself or someone you know, please turn back now.
> 
> This was written as a gift to Oakley; the Elias to my Brock. <3 I hope you like it!

Of course Elias would get injured. Fucking of course.

That’s the hard thing about getting injured during a game; no one expects it to happen until they’re suddenly down on the ice.

It happens just like that for Elias; one moment, he’s skating fast and hard, the other team’s getting close so he passes the puck, and the next thing he knows he feels like he’s  _ thrown _ across the ice, landing harshly on his arm. He doesn’t get up at first, too shaken to move, but when he tries to push himself up his shoulder protests immediately.

He rolls over onto his back and suddenly Tanev and the team’s trainer are helping him up, and--there’s a commotion at the other end of the ice.

Two players are down on the ice, the linesmen trying to get them apart. Someone got into a fight.

Eventually they get up and separated, and  _ shit.  _ Elias would recognize that mess of blonde hair anywhere.

He shouldn’t be surprised that Brock got into a fight for him. He really shouldn’t. But then again… Brock’s not much of a fighter.

Elias doesn’t have too much time to think about it, though, because he’s being ushered off the ice and asked more questions than his mind can handle at the moment.

///

Of course Elias had to get injured  _ right  _ before a road trip.

He sits at home in his apartment after the game, staring at his phone while holding an ice pack to his shoulder, and it’s kind of pathetic how much Elias wishes that he was anywhere but there.

He feels almost empty without Brock at his side.

They’ve always been inseparable, even before they started dating. Whether it’s Brock leaning in close to talk to Elias about the game or Elias forcing himself onto Brock’s lap demanding a kiss, they always seem to be breathing the same air, never leaving each other alone.

Elias is from Sweden. He lives in Vancouver, but Brock is home.

///

Brock texts Elias nonstop throughout the road trip; asking what he thought of the games, making sure he’s doing okay, telling him about the dumb stuff Quinn’s gotten up to. It’s incredibly endearing, and frankly the only thing keeping Elias from losing his mind, even if he’s craving Brock’s touch so badly that it  _ hurts.  _

So, he waits.

He waits and waits until  _ finally _ the road trip is over, the boys are home, and Elias can finally see Brock again. He sends Brock a text, asking when he can come over, but he’s mid-text when suddenly his front door is unlocking, and Brock is letting himself into Elias’s apartment.

Elias is lying on the couch in the front room, and the two of them stare at each other for a moment before Brock’s face suddenly softens.

“Oh god, Petey. I’ve missed you so much,” Brock says.

Elias grins up at him and goes to prop himself up, but winces as he pushes on his shoulder wrong.

“Oh fuck, hold on, don’t move. I’ve got you,” Brock says, quickly moving to Elias’s side, helping him to sit up.

“I could’ve done it,” Elias protests, “I’ve been doing it this whole time.”

Brock narrows his eyebrows and opens his mouth to say something, but Elias cuts him off.

“I’ve missed you too, by the way. More than you know,” he says, voice soft. “It’s been lonely.”

“Well, I’m here now,” Brock says, taking Elias’s hand into his own, “And I don’t plan on leaving until you’re feeling better. Is that okay?”

“Of course it’s okay, Brock. You know it is.” Elias replies, leaning into Brock’s side. “I love being with you.”

Brock runs a hand through Elias’ hair, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Elias feels his entire body relax as he melts into Brock’s touch.

He’s so relieved that Brock is home.

///

Brock is… a bit more fussy than Elias thought he would be.

He volunteers to do just about everything for Elias; from getting him bottles of gatorade and cooking for him, to helping him shower and get dressed.

Elias isn’t sure that he  _ needs  _ the assistance, as the injury isn’t super horrible, but… he loves how willing Brock is to take care of him.

It’s a lot to take in for Elias. He’s never had anyone treat him like this before, and the fact that the man he loves would do all this for him… well, it makes him a bit emotional.

He can’t stop thinking about it, really. He loves Brock so much, and he’s so happy to have him in his life, so happy that he has someone to take care of him.

Elias is sitting on the couch, legs thrown over Brock’s lap, watching him scroll through his phone. Some sort of internal timer must go off for Brock, because suddenly he’s looking up at Elias and asking if he needs a new ice pack or if he needs to take the pain medication he was given.

“I--yes. To both,” Elias replies, a bit shakily. Brock smiles, a soft little quirk of his lips, and stands up, leaning down to kiss Elias’ cheek as he goes to the kitchen.

Elias’ heart feels like it’s going to burst with fondness, and when Brock returns with a towel-wrapped ice pack in one hand and the pill bottle and an unopened gatorade in the other, he gets a little choked up, sniffling as a tear rolls down his cheek.

“Whoa whoa whoa, Elias, what’s wrong?” Brock asks worriedly as he sets everything down on the coffee table, kneeling next to Elias.

“It’s just--you,” Elias replies shakily.

“Me?” Brock questions. His expression drops, and Elias’ stomach twists.

“You care for me so much, I--It makes me so happy.  _ You _ make me so happy. No one’s ever done this for me,” Elias chokes out a sob, and maybe he feels a bit pathetic crying over how grateful he is for Brock, but… emotions happen for Elias sometimes, and when they happen, they come out in full force.

“Oh, Elias,” Brock says, voice filled with relief, “I’d do just about anything for you.” He reaches up and cups Elias’ face, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb, wiping away some tears in the process. “I love you, Elias.”

Elias can’t help but grin, heart feeling like it’s going to burst, and he turns and kisses the palm of Brock’s hand. “I love you too, Brock. So, so much.”

Suddenly Brock’s sniffling too, and--the both of them are crying now.

“Why are we crying?” Elias laughs, a bit watery.

“I don’t know, honestly. Love will do that to you, I guess,” Brock replies shakily. He’s looking at Elias with stars in his eyes, and Elias feels his cheeks grow warm.

He wordlessly urges Brock up onto the couch, who wraps an arm around Elias and presses a kiss to his cheek. Elias hums happily and tucks himself into Brock’s side, feeling the most at peace he’s felt in a long while.

After all, Brock is home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always much appreciated.
> 
> Come hang out with me on tumblr @trans-parayko or on twitter @GreatSaveGrubi!


End file.
